


Fire, Ice and Dragons

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Separation, Young Emma and Lily, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: After their fight, Emma and Lily cross paths again at high school. They talk and Lily reveals to Emma everything the Apprentice shared with them. The system separates them yet again... What happens next?





	1. One

Fire, Ice, and Dragons  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I thought about trying something different this time. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. This will take place earlier than the planned appearance of Emma. Instead of arriving alone with Henry in tow when she turns 28. I had it to where she arrives 5 years earlier. :)

\-------------------------

Seventeen years old, and standing in front of her newest school, Emma Swan sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She’d been moved around so many times and this school was yet another new place to go to for her education. She had never stayed long enough to make friends or to make a dent in her life. Her caseworker had brought her here early before the other students arrived. She had to get her schedule and assigned locker. She received her books in advance and got the tour of her school. Her principal, Mrs. Peterson seemed nice enough. And one good thing Emma had going for her, was her photographic memory. She never had to study too hard. That was a bonus for her since she never stayed at one place for too long. She’d managed to keep up with her schoolwork and had always been a straight A student in spite of moving around way too many times to count.

“Looks like you're all set. Emma, good luck on your first day and… Please try to stay out of trouble.” Mr. McFarland, her caseworker patted her shoulder and smiled hopefully. He really hoped that Emma would learn to stay out of trouble. 

“Thanks Jack.” Emma nodded as she noticed the students arriving. After he left her there, she heard her Principal calling out to one of the other students there. One of the girls with honey blonde curly hair came up to them. She was dressed in pink and white. She looked like one of the rich upper class girls who were far too spoiled for their own good.

“Emma, this is Natalie Preston, she will go with you to your first class. Maybe you’ll be friends by the end of the day!” She smiled cheerfully as she passed Emma off to Natalie.

“Thank you Mrs.Peterson. I’ll be happy to.” Natalie gave Emma a sweeping glance, looking her up and down, seeing that the blonde was wearing a grey hoodie, wearing a maroon t-shirt and ripped jeans. She grimaced at first before putting on a fake smile. “Follow me, Emma. I’ll introduce you to some of my friends and we’ll compare our schedules and see if we have any more classes together.” She led her down the corridor and made a turn and then led her to the third room on the right. “Here we are…” They entered and then Natalie walked over to where her other two friends were waiting. She looked at another student there. “Find yourself another seat.” She tried to get the girl to leave by way of intimidation, glaring at her with a look of disgust. Natalie then turned to look at Emma. “This is Jane and this is Rachel. Girls, this is Emma, we’re going on a shopping trip after school…” she was quick to make plans with them without even asking Emma if she wanted to go with them.

Instantly, Emma had a really strong dislike for Natalie and her friends. She hated when people made decisions for her. She ignored them, instead staring in surprise at the other girl who was still seated at the desk that Natalie tried to kick her out of. She wasn't budging and she clearly didn't let anyone tell her what to do. She smiled defiantly at them, daring Natalie to try her.

Natalie rolled her eyes. “Are you deaf or dumb? I said move freak!”

Lily stared at Emma, completely ignoring Natalie. “Still want me to move?” She asked. She was surprised to see Emma was there. It had been two or three years since they saw each other last. She had a hopeful glint in her eyes as she looked at Emma.

Emma knew she needed to say something. Her mind strayed to the last fight she had with Lily and remembered certain things had been said. “No. I’ll sit here.” She smiled as she moved to the other side of Lily and sat down much to the surprise of Natalie and her friends. 

Throughout the hour, Emma caught Lily stealing glances her way. And she couldn't help but remember what they did before, how they’d gotten into trouble, but she still felt that strong undeniable connection with her. She noticed Lily slip her a piece of paper under her arm. And when the bell rang, she heard Lily. 

“Emma…” She started, wanting to say something to her, but then she seemed to change her mind as she walked out of the room.

Natalie gripped Emma’s elbow, stopping her before she had the chance to get away from them. “What's the deal with you and that freak?” She asked. “You really shouldn't be hanging out with her… She's a nasty little…”

Emma tore her arm away and got into her face. “Don't call her that. And we aren't friends, Natalie. And we never will be.” She walked away leaving Natalie and her friends gaping after her. 

“Whatever. I don't care. She's probably on her period.” Natalie rolled her eyes and left with her friends.

Emma looked at the note Lily left for her. It was a little note saying they needed to talk and to meet her in the boiler room. Lily wanted Emma to skip her next class so they could meet to talk about what happened. Emma sighed deeply, she felt torn. She was starting at a new school and she’d promised Jack that she would stay out of trouble. But at the same time, she felt like she had unfinished business with Lily. She remembered telling Lily that she wanted her out of her life and realized she had said it in anger. If she was honest with herself, she realized she did miss her friend. She had not meant what she said to her that day. She’d been surprised to see Lily again and she rationalized that she still had another year to go before she would be 18 years old and then she wouldn't be a part of the foster system anymore. She bit her lip and decided she'd need to come up with a very good excuse for missing her next class. She moved quickly towards the boiler room and moved down to the basement.

Lily grinned when she saw Emma there. “I didn't think you'd come.” She offered her a cigarette. She smiled when Emma took a cigarette for herself. 

Emma sat down next to her and lit the cigarette with her help. “Yeah well, I wasn't sure if I would either.” She took a long drag of her cigarette and after a moment, exhaled the smoke out of her lungs. 

Lily was watching her. “I need to know, are you still mad at me? I did screw things up for you. I never meant to get you in trouble.” Lily sighed, trying to find a way to explain her actions to her.

Emma scoffed. “I'm sitting here with you in the boiler room, smoking and you're afraid to get me in trouble. I skipped class for this? If my caseworker knew…”

Lily bit her lip. “We always seem to get in trouble don't we? But when I'm with you, it feels right. I'm happier when you're here with me. I have so much to say, but I'm afraid you'll think I'm a crazy bitch. You’ll probably want to push me away again.” She took a puff from her cigarette and exhaled the smoke out before biting her lip nervously.

Emma sighed and shook her head as she looked at Lily. “I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. Maybe we can't help being who we are. Crazy things happen around me all the time. I realize there is nothing I can do about it. People will never want me around, no matter how hard I try to behave, to make them happy.” She admitted. “I have one more year to go before I can finally be on my own. I'm not going to push you away again.” She promised.

Lily smiled as she hugged Emma tightly. “There is a reason why they call me a freak. But when I'm with you, I feel like I can tell you anything.”

Emma chuckled. “You might not be the only freak here. I’ve been called that way too many times. Freak… Demon spawn… Witch.” She smirked. “That's just a few of many words they’ve called me.”

Lily sat back and eyed Emma. “What are the odds?” She whispered under her breath. “Just wait until you hear about this old man I met on the bus…” She handed Emma another cigarette. She got herself comfortable as she began telling Emma everything she learned from this man who called himself the Apprentice. By the time Lily had told her everything, they’d used up a whole pack of cigarettes. The bell had rung twice, signaling that they’d missed two more classes but neither one of them made a move to get up just yet. 

Emma was reeling as she digested everything Lily shared with her. She’d heard everything now. Everything from Snow White and Prince Charming to the Evil Queen and a cursed town called Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin to the Snow Queen who was really more than she seemed, Maleficent and dragons, a kidnapping or two, magical sisters separated at birth. A prophecy, a savior who isn't really a savior, the girls being imbued with stolen darkness, birthmarks identifying the sisters, a star and a crescent moon. War starting between villains and heroes. Magic being very real. Shapeshifting, things happening out of their control. Fate bringing them together. At the end of her story, the very mention of fate bringing them together got Emma’s attention. “You believe we’re…” Her eyes fell to Lily's star shaped birthmark.

Lily nodded. “I do Emma. It makes so much sense. Our birthmarks prove it!” She said excitedly. She showed her the star birthmark on her wrist that she'd shown her a long time ago.

“But I don't have a moon birthmark…” Emma started.

Lily laughed and grabbed her bag where she kept a compact mirror in it. “Yes you do! You thought it was a scar from when you were born. But it's shaped exactly like a crescent moon. It's the exact same size as mine... Look!” She moved Emma’s hair out of the way, exposing the area below her ear. It was the exact same coloring as Lily's birthmark. It didn't look like a scar at all. The minute Lily touched Emma’s birthmark, the star on her own wrist began to glow while Emma’s mark glowed as well. They gasped at what this meant for them.

Lily was very excited. “This is it Emma! We're sisters! There's no denying it anymore. The first time I saw you, we connected. And even though we had that fight, I still feel even more strongly connected to you.”

“I do too.” Emma sighed, her heart racing at the possibility that everything was true. She looked at Lily. “What about magic? Have you experienced it yet? Because I have, all my life. It's why I never could find a family that would want me.” She whispered.

Lily nodded. “I have. I can feel this darkness inside me… You have it too. The Charmings cursed us with more darkness than we started with. Because when we are together, the darkness inside me is calm. Without you, it's angry. Bad things happen to me. I keep screwing up and doing bad things. The kids here are afraid of me. Things happen around me.”

Emma took Lily's hand into her own. “The people I've stayed with… They're afraid of me too. Whenever they piss me off or the kids bully me, things happen and when they do, they kick me out. They freak out big time.” She admitted. “I’ve never had a stable home because of it.

“We need to find our mother. We need to make those people pay for taking us from her. I don't know yet who our other parent is. But together, we can find out.” Lily stood up and hugged Emma again as they heard the lunch bell sound. “Let's grab something to eat.” She grinned. She was so happy to have Emma back in her life.

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, let's go sis.”

It warmed Lily up inside to hear what Emma called her. They ran up together and checked to make sure no one noticed they had come from the boiler room. They grabbed their lunch and moved to find a place to sit when someone tripped Lily and intentionally dumped her lunch all over her. Lily jumped up and glared at the boys who were laughing at her. She looked murderously at them and punched them. The moment she did, the lights flickered. Emma recognized this magic because it always happened to her too. She saw someone else try to dump a can of soda on Lily. Emma growled as she pushed the boy and kicked him before she grabbed his drink and dumped it all over him. The kids grew quiet when they noticed that Lily wasn't alone anymore. Another kid was furious as he tried to punch Emma. But before he could manage to do just that, every food tray in the cafeteria flew up and crashed around them. Emma smirked darkly as she punched him, breaking his nose.

Lily shared a look with Emma and grinned wickedly, loving what was happening. She picked up a tray and smashed it on the face of one of her tormentors. It made her feel better knowing she wasn't alone anymore. She felt empowered, having her sister by her side.

“What in heaven’s name is going on?!” Mrs. Peterson had arrived with another teacher. She saw the huge mess there and the students standing away in shock and fear. She was surprised to see that Emma had been involved, but not very surprised about Lily's involvement. “You two, to my office right now. Emma, I'm going to have to call your caseworker Mr. McFarland. I'm so disappointed in you…” She looked at the injured boys and had them sent to the health center. “And you, Lilith, suspension for you…” She marched them to her office.

Lily was crestfallen. “Oh no please! It wasn't Emma’s fault! It wasn't mine… They picked a fight with me and…”

“And I smell smoke on you both. You know smoking is not allowed. That's grounds for suspending you two. I don't care who started the fight. The point is you both skipped class all morning after first period. I will not waste my time trying to make sure you have your education when you make the decision not to show up. This school has a zero bullying tolerance and then y…”

Emma stood up abruptly and glared darkly at the Principal. “If that were true, we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!!! I saw Lily being bullied and I saw some staff there not lifting a finger to help! They allowed this to happen!” She growled, causing light bulbs to burst. Her temper was getting the better of her.

Mrs. Peterson gasped and sat down, stunned as the door opened and Jack arrived to see Emma seething mad. From his point of view it looked like Emma had threatened the principal. He then looked at the girl who was standing next to Emma. “You? I remember you.” He looked at Lily and then at Mrs. Peterson. “What happened here?” He looked at the ceiling noticing the lights were broken.

Lily spoke up and tried again. “Please. It's not our fault! Emma was just trying to help me. She stood up to the kids who have been bullying me. Please don't take her away from me again. Mrs. Peterson wants to suspend us. But we didn't start the fight. I promise I'm telling you the truth!” The pens and pencils began to shake on the desk.

Emma reached out to Lily and took her hand into her own. The moment she did, the shaking stopped and everything was still. “She's telling the truth. I know I'm new here. But you spoke of the zero tolerance policy you have against bullies. How are you enforcing that by letting them get away with it?” She pointed out. “It's not fair! You're punishing us for something we stood up to. How else could we defend ourselves? Should we have let them hurt us while your staff stood there and did nothing?!” She looked at Jack. “Please. She's my sister. I had to protect her.”

“How do you know she's your sister?” He asked skeptically.

“Because she is! I don't care what you think. I'm trying to do the right thing. I know we’ve messed up before. But she’s my family! And family needs to stay together.” Emma replied, never looking away from Lily. She could see the tears falling down her sister's cheeks.

The Principal cleared her throat. “I'm sorry, but I cannot accept fist fights in my school. Emma broke Tyler’s nose and Lily gave Thomas a fractured nose and broke two of his teeth. I'm going to have to let them go.” She called security to escort them out of the school.

As the girls were separated yet again, they made promises to each other.

“I’ll find you Lily! I promise! Don't give up! I love you!” Emma struggled, feeling angry that this was happening yet again. She felt her magic surging as she pushed one big security guy away and watched as he flew back. Emma ran up to Lily and pulled the other guy off her before she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Lily sobbed in her arms. “I don't want you to go!!! I need you Emma! I love you!” She felt her birthmark burning and saw something happening. A crescent moon was forming next to her star. She gasped as she looked at Emma’s birthmark, seeing a star forming there as well, next to her own crescent moon. Before they could say anything else, backup arrived and was pulling Emma and Lily apart. They put the girls in separate cars. The skies grew dark and a storm was brewing as both cars drove away in opposite directions of each other.

Six years had gone by since the sisters had been separated. During those years, Emma had tried to find Lily and vice versa. But things had happened in her life that put a stop to her search for a while. She’d lived in New York for a few years, but her stint in prison had forced her to stay until her probation was over. She knew she needed to go to college after getting her GED in prison and then get her life back on track so she could try to find her sister again. She became a cop and then a detective and decided she was better off being a bounty hunter and a bail bondsperson so she could try to divide her time to searching for Lily. When she wasn't working, she was an artist. Painting and drawing things was a hobby of hers. Sometimes she would put her art up in a gallery in downtown New York. She would go visit the bar scene, always keeping her eyes and ears open. She'd gotten close to the owner of the bar she frequented. And when her friend passed away after being involved in a car accident, she found out her friend Rhonda had left the bar to her. It was a popular spot, one of the best nightclubs to visit in New York. It was a spot that celebrities liked to party at. Very upscale. It’d made the news quite often. Emma stayed to take care of the funeral and the memorial services. She’d invited those who knew Rhonda to come celebrate her life at the bar, closing it to the public, allowing those who knew her to pay their respects. Afterwards, when everything was over, Emma locked up for the night and went to her car. 

“Emma?” A familiar voice called out to her.

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to see a brunette standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Lily?” Her breath caught.

Lily grinned. “Looks like I found you.” She smirked.

Emma laughed as she ran across the street and threw her arms around her sister. They held onto each other tightly, so happy to finally have been reunited again. “Oh Lily! How did you…”

Lily laughed, wiping away a stray tear. “You’ve been very busy. And I heard you were looking for me. I saw some of your art. I knew it had to be you because you drew us. I bought it. Just had to have it.” She took her hands into her own and got a closer look at Emma. “I asked Rebecca at the gallery where I could find you. She sent me here.” She gestured to the bar.

Emma grinned. “And now, here we are. Finally together. Are you hungry? Would you like to grab a bite with me?”

Lily nodded. “I'm starving.” She chuckled as she followed Emma to her yellow bug. “Nice ride.”

Emma grinned as they left and stopped at a place that remained open 24 hours. They found a seat and gave their orders to the waitress there. She got a better look at her sister. “Have you had any luck finding our parents yet?”

Lily hummed. “A little. All I know is Storybrooke isn't on any map anywhere. It's like it doesn't exist. But then I found a clue. There's this place in Maine.” She took out her tablet and brought up an aerial photo and showed it to Emma. “That's what makes it so strange. This huge area that is very blurry. Nobody can get in for some reason. I'm thinking if we go, we probably would be able to get in. Especially since we're magic. You interested?”

Emma grinned. She had a very good feeling about the location. “A road trip? Why the hell not.” She chuckled at the way Lily perked up at this.

“Can we leave tomorrow?” She asked, excitedly.

Emma smiled. “We can leave whenever you like. The bar is going to be closed for a week and I will have a friend take over for me. We can swing by my place and pick up a few things…” She noticed the way Lily was looking at her. “What?”

“You seem different. Harder. What happened to you? Your eyes seem like they’ve seen life behind a cage.” Lily replied softly.

Emma sighed. “Because it's true. I have. Lily, I’ve been in prison. I was set up and sent there for a crime I didn't commit. I even had a baby by the bastard who knocked me up and set me up to take the fall for what he did. Because of him, I had to give my baby up. I couldn't raise my son from behind bars.” Emma clenched her jaws. It was clear that it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

Lily got up and moved around, sliding into the seat next to her sister and she enveloped her into her arms, hugging her tightly. “I'm so sorry Emma.” She really hated the bastard who did this to her sister. “Hey at least we're together now sis. Nobody can ever separate us again. EVER. We're not kids anymore. It's us against the world and they have no idea we’re coming to make them pay for what they did to us. They can't touch us.” She had a very dark evil look in her face. One that was matched by Emma as they thought about all the hell they were going to give them.

Emma had a feral grin on her face. “You’ve got that right.” Her eyes flashed dangerously. Soon, they ate their meal before they picked up Lily’s few belongings from her rental car and dropped it off at the rental before Lily joined her and then they headed back to Emma’s apartment to get what she needed for their trip. They didn't want to wait too long before heading to Storybrooke. Their lives were about to change and they were going to bring some people of Storybrooke a new kind of Hell. One they would not be able to escape. They had a feeling that once they got there, they would be able to find their parents.

They finally arrived where they could sense the magical barrier surrounding the area. Nobody else could pass through from the outside. Nobody without magical means. They were parked there and they took a hold of each other's hands as they shared a look and then they drove through just as the sun was beginning to rise. The moment they crossed the line, they’d doubled over as magic flooded through them, overflowing them completely and they moaned in surprise, feeling the raw heat and intensity of the magic filling them. Emma pulled to a stop before they looked at each other to see their eyes glowing a neon green, turning dragonic in appearance. Their nails turned to sharp deadly black talons and their teeth grew sharper in appearance. Emma and Lily both grinned, loving what was happening to them.

“Oh hell yeah!”  
“Fucking A!”

The sisters high-fived each other before hollering and laughing as Emma revved the car and they took off, driving into the unsuspecting town.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Lily have arrived in Storybrooke five or six years early. Henry is about to turn six. How will Regina react to the new arrivals?

Fire, Ice, and Dragons  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Whoo!!! What kind of trouble will Emma and Lily get into in Storybrooke? What will our esteemed Mayor think of them? Vbeg, let's find out shall we? Lol

\-------------------------

The sisters parked across the street from the diner, waiting for it to open. They noticed how quaint the town was as they watched and waited. Soon, the town began to wake as people began doing the same routines they’d been doing for over 20 years now. As they watched, the sisters could recognize some of the people moving about there, from the pictures Lily shared with Emma. They shared a look with each other and smirked knowingly. They were most definitely in the right place. They noticed a young brunette woman with red streaks in her hair, bring out the sign with the specials of the day written on it. The diner was now open for business. Emma and Lily got out of the car and people were just now noticing them for the first time. Outsiders never came to Storybrooke before. Naturally, people were very curious about them. They began to whisper and talk amongst themselves.

Granny and Ruby were surprised when they entered. But then they remembered that customers were good for business. Ruby smiled at them and immediately sensed they were different. She went to wait on them, bringing them their drinks and taking their orders. She couldn't help but to be very curious about them. “I'm Ruby, you can call me Red. My grandmother owns this diner and the bed and breakfast next door.”

Emma smiled. “I'm Emma, this is my sister, Lily. We need a place to stay. Do you think your grandmother has a room available for us at her bed and breakfast?”

Lily smiled, looking Ruby up and down. She was definitely not dressed like a regular waitress. But she was liking the view all the same. “Red is definitely your color.” She winked. Ruby blushed in response. She already felt as if they could become very good friends.

Granny came up to them, having heard Emma. “Stop by and we will make sure you have a place to stay. How long do you plan to stay in Storybrooke?” She asked. She could sense things about the two women. They smelled the same, like sisters, and something else.

Emma could see the old lady trying to figure them out, and found that very amusing. “We're here to stay. We just need a place until we get a place of our own.”

The door opened and another brunette entered with a small dark haired boy at her side, he looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. The woman then looked at where Emma and Lily were sitting. She frowned, not knowing who they were. She knew everyone who lived in her town. “Stay right here Henry and do not move.” She strode over to their table. “Who are you? And what are you doing in my town? I make it a point to know everyone. And I don't know either one of you.”

Emma smirked darkly at the brunette, already knowing exactly who she was. She shared a look with her sister before she looked at the woman. “I'm Emma Swan and this is my sister, Lily. We just arrived at dawn, to this beautiful town of yours, Madam Mayor.”

Regina’s eyes widened in shock. How had the blonde known who she was? She didn't like the fact Emma had the advantage of knowing who she was before Regina had the chance. Regina always liked to be ahead of the game. Knowledge was power. “And how did you hear about this town, Miss Swan? As far as I'm concerned, you two are trespassing.”

Lily chuckled. “Have you ever heard of the Apprentice?” She smiled smugly. “He paid me a visit. Told me everything there was to know about this place and these people. He talked about you too, your majesty.”

Regina looked positively peeved. “Did he? Why would he divulge classified information to you?”

Emma’s grin widened. They had the Mayor right where they wanted her. “Because he wanted us to know about a certain prophecy. One that has everything to do with a certain…” She bent forward and put her hand to her mouth and whispered for Regina’s ears only. Yet loud enough for her sister to hear as well. “Curse you put on this town. Regina.” She moved back and laughed softly, loving the look of shock on her face. 

Lily grinned wickedly. “You do know what we're talking about. Don't you?”

Emma licked her lips. “You’ve been a very bad girl.” She smirked and winked at her.

Regina looked at them and could see they were trouble. Double trouble. Yet there was something oddly familiar about them, especially the blonde. She looked over at her son, noticing that Ruby had given him something to drink and was keeping him company. She then looked back at them, her curiosity piqued. “And what are your intentions here?”

Emma continued watching Regina’s reaction to their presence. “We want to settle here, get jobs, make our own mark here. Find our mother.”

Regina gasped. “Your mother? What makes you think she's here?”

Lily chuckled darkly. “Because she is. We can feel her.” Her eyes widened. “We can feel them. Our parents. We know they're here.”

Emma smiled, closing her eyes and relishing in the sensations which had grown stronger since they arrived. “Yes. And I am pretty sure they know we're here now.”

“And are you going to tell me who your parents are?” Regina asked.

The sisters had a wicked smile on their faces as they regarded the Mayor. Lily spoke. “It's funny. When the Apprentice told me about you and your obsession with Snow White, he mentioned to me what that bitch did to our mother, and to us… I was surprised to hear that our mother never had a chance to confide in you. I would have thought you two would have teamed up considering you share some of the same enemies. She must have had a real good reason for not telling you. Of course it makes so much sense. She must be really really pissed off at you by now.” She smirked.

Emma nodded and smirked. “I wouldn't blame her for being royally pissed. Considering how you locked her up after you brought all of those people here with the very same curse you stole from her.” She whispered darkly.

Regina’s jaw dropped as she paled at the realization of what had happened. Of what she had done. She'd had no idea that their mother was pregnant at the time or that she'd given birth. It caused her gut to twist painfully as she thought about what she did to the only true friend she ever had. She'd been so self involved and very selfish and obsessed over Snow White that she had not seen what was going on with her friend. She had not even bothered to ask what was going on with her. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as her face fell. Her shoulders slumped. Remorse filled her as she whispered her name. “Maleficent.” She mentally kicked herself for what she did. She didn't know if Maleficent would ever be able to forgive her. And she didn't blame her if she wouldn't. She looked at Henry, feeling pained at the thought that Maleficent had been separated from her daughters for so long and was a mother herself. She wondered what had happened to cause them to be separated in the first place, and knew without question, she would have gone to the ends of the earth to look for her son if she’d been in her shoes. Yet Maleficent couldn't because she had been stuck here since the curse started. All because of her.

Emma watched the string of emotions playing on the mayor’s face and noticed the remorse. She looked at Lily before she looked back at Regina. “You didn't know... She was your friend. If she told you, would you have done things differently?” She asked.

“I don't know.” Regina sighed heavily. She was being honest. “I was at a bad place in my life. I couldn't think straight. All I ever wanted to do, was make Snow White suffer. I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her gone. I was thinking of myself and nobody else. I wasn't a mother then. Not really. But now I have a son. If something like that happened now instead of back then, I am certain things would have turned out much differently.” She replied.

Just then, Henry walked over to them. “Mommy, are we going to eat?” He was clearly hungry.

Emma looked at the boy and smiled at him. She noticed he didn't look anything like Regina, but the only similarity he had with his mother was the fact his hair was dark. But he did not have her olive complexion. She inhaled deeply and frowned in confusion. She looked at Regina. “You adopted him?”

Regina gave a start, taking offense at the question. “He's my son. His mother couldn't take care of him. I love him. That's all that matters.”

Emma looked at Henry and noticed certain things about him. His scent, his eyes, his smile, his cheeks. Her hands gripped the edge of the table as she tried very hard to remain calm.

Lily gasped as her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. She'd smelled the boy and noticed Emma’s scent in him. She looked at Regina. “You probably should go take care of him. Tell us where to find our mother and we will take it from here.” She got up, causing Regina and Henry to back up as Lily moved to sit next to her sister and hugged her.

Regina was very concerned. “Is Emma okay? What is going on? Are you going to be okay? Umm Maleficent is under the clock tower library. I will contact you later…” She nodded as she led Henry away and took him to school after getting him breakfast to go.

Emma gasped after they left. “Why did you do that Lily? He’s my son!” She pleaded with Lily. “Why did you tell them to leave?”

Unbeknownst to them, Granny and Ruby had seen and heard everything she was saying.

Lily continued holding her sister as she tried to calm her down. She murmured softly in her ear for the two of them to hear. “You need to remember, he is her son too. You may have given birth to him, but she had him in her life longer. I know it hurts and it sucks but don't give her a reason to keep you away from him. Remember she's the evil queen. She may not want to share. She's the only mother Henry knows right now.”

A tear fell down her cheek as Emma closed her eyes. She hated it that Lily was right. “But… I never got to hold him.” She whispered, her chin trembling.

Lily put her hands on her face, her heart went out to Emma. “We're here now. We have all the time in the world to get to know Regina and Henry. Don't force yourself into their lives right away. Let them get to know you. Let them get comfortable. Otherwise Regina will feel threatened by you.”

Emma nodded and sighed deeply, regaining control of herself. “When did you get so smart?” She gave her a small smile.

Lily chuckled. “It's just good old common sense.” She smirked. It was a good thing Lily was there for Emma. Had things been different, Emma probably would have screwed things up with Regina. They paid for their breakfast and left a good tip after getting information from Granny about the bed and breakfast. When they checked it out, they got the keys to their rooms and brought their stuff inside, putting them away. 

Emma then called Regina to make arrangements to meet at the Library. They weren't going to waste any more time in finding their mother. When Regina arrived, Emma smiled at the Mayor. “Sorry about before. You just caught me by surprise.” She admitted.

Regina nodded. “That's alright dear. Here we go.” She unlocked the door. “The library hasn't been open since. Maybe someday it will.” She smiled as she led them inside and brought them over to a wall. Before going any further, she spoke. “I'm sorry for my part in keeping your mother locked up for so long. I only did it because I didn't want her to accidentally cross the town line. Anyone who has tried in the past have been lost forever. You two are the first to come from the other side of the world. Maybe it's because you're creatures of magic. Who knows.” She smiled. “Maybe you can put in a good word for me with your mother.”

Emma chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do, your majesty.” She winked at her.

Regina smiled a genuine smile when she heard what Emma said. She then touched the wall and the wall moved to expose the doors of an elevator. “Good luck. Tell your mother I said hello.”

Emma smiled as an idea came to her. “Why don't you come with us? You could tell her yourself.” She smirked.

Lily snickered. “I think she’s afraid mom will barbecue her first.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Emma chuckled. “Well, we won't let that happen.” She winked at Regina as the elevator door opened. Emma stood aside and waited for the Queen to enter first. “You first, your highness.” She bowed as she gestured toward the elevator.

Regina chuckled with amusement as she moved in and looked at Emma. “Thank you dear.” Soon they were moving down and then they reached the bottom level. The door opened and they entered the cavernous basement which didn't look like a basement at all.

“Stay behind me, I’ll keep you safe.” Emma murmured with a flirtatious smile. 

Lily looked around their surroundings and could smell something familiar. “Mother? Are you here? We’ve come home.” She called out.

“Mom where are you? We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.” Emma added. She was very much looking forward to meeting their mother, finally.

A soft growl of surprise sounded before a deep rumble and a whooshing sound came in the background. “My babies? Is that really you?” A woman spoke as she appeared, moving into the light. She was beautiful. Blonde, regal, moving with grace. She looked so much like Emma. Lily had her mouth, her smile and her build, the same build Emma had as well.

Emma and Lily lit up when they saw their mother for the first time. “Mama!!!” They ran into Maleficent’s arms. 

“My babies!!! Oh! I thought I lost you two!” Maleficent whispered as she told them how much she loved them. “You're so beautiful!” She inhaled deeply, memorizing their scents and loving on them before she noticed they weren't alone. Her eyes flew to meet Regina. “YOU!!!” She growled as her eyes flashed dangerously.

“Hello Maleficent.” Regina sighed, seeing how angry Mal was. “I know you want to hurt me right now and I don't blame you. I would too if I were in your shoes. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?”

Maleficent shook her head. “Because I knew how much you wanted the curse for yourself. Why do you think I didn't fight you harder? I was trying to protect my babies. I warned you what would happen if you used that curse. I tried to talk you out of it. But you refused to listen to me. I didn't think you’d care if I told you.” She scoffed. “Your mind was already made up.” She was getting more upset but she needed to get the story out and make Regina understand the depth of the betrayal she felt. She was just getting started.

“After your first failed attempt at casting the curse… You never came to see me again. I knew Snow White was pregnant. I tried to help her and we brought them to Merlin’s tree but when they touched the tree, they were blasted away. Only the pure could get access to the tree. Their child had the potential for darkness. I tried to ally with her, but she refused my help. She knew I was pregnant. Not much later, I gave birth to my babies. They had yet to hatch from their egg when Snow White and her fool Charming came into my lair, blew a sleeping powder on Cruella and Ursula when they were trying to protect us. And then they came in and snatched them from me!!! How do you think I felt?!” She growled. “I begged her mother to mother not to take my babies. I asked for mercy. I asked her what kind of a person she was to do that to my innocent babies. She called us monsters. She did it because she didn't want her baby to be tainted with darkness. She used help from the Apprentice to put her baby’s darkness inside my girls. And then they were gone. I never knew if my babies were alive or hurt. They vanished into a portal. Cruella and Ursula tried to stop them, but the damned Charmings pushed them into the portal too!!! It took them a while before they came and told me what they did!!! I want to make Snow and her Charming pay!!!” She moved slowly toward Regina. “Anyone else responsible for doing this to me... to my daughters… I want them to suffer for the pain they caused.”

Regina was completely floored by everything Maleficent shared with her. She couldn't believe the gall of Snow or Charming to do something like that to Maleficent and her daughters. “I'm so sorry that happened to you three. You didn't deserve that. I can't change what I did. But I want to help you get justice for what was done. We need to figure out how to break the curse so we can deal with this. Nobody here except us and Mr. Gold remembers who they are. Snow White goes by Mary Margaret here and she is a teacher. Charming on the other hand is in a coma. Neither one of them is aware of their connection to each other. They all have amnesia.” Regina pointed out.

“I know. Rumplestiltskin is the one who created the curse with my help.” Maleficent replied. “Why do you think I traded you the sleeping curse for the dark curse? I knew if this curse was put to use, the price would be very high. The consequences would prove to be dangerous.”

Emma spoke up then. “Lily and I are here now. The apprentice told us about a prophecy that will come to pass. The curse will be broken. Everyone will remember. We will make sure they pay for what they did to our family. We need to work together, to put our heads together since we share a common foe. Until the curse is broken… While we wait for that to happen, we can come up with truly satisfying ways to make that bitch pay.”

Lily grinned wickedly, loving what her sister said. She was ready to make trouble. “I'm going to have so much fun. Count me in.” She cracked her knuckles.

Regina chuckled darkly, loving the way Maleficent's daughters thought. She turned and looked at her old friend. “I’d like to call a truce with you. Give me a chance to make up for what I did. I hate Snow White as much as you do. You know that. I know it was my obsession with her that caused me to turn into the Evil Queen. But I promise I will not rest until you get justice first. Only then will I finally have mine.”

Maleficent smiled and nodded at Regina. “Don't stop being evil on my account. You love it far too much. Truce.” She agreed as she took Regina’s hand into her own and gripped it. “But hurt my girls and I will make you suffer.” She smiled darkly. This was one mama dragon no one wanted to cross.

Regina knew her old friend meant it when she said that. Being a mother, she couldn't blame her for being protective of her girls. She felt the exact same way about her son. She smiled as she took her hand back and stared at Maleficent. “The same goes for my son.” She smirked at the look of surprise on the dragon’s face.

Emma shared a look with Lily when she heard what Regina said. She knew that if Maleficent was aware that Henry was actually her grandson, Regina wouldn't have to worry about Maleficent going after Henry. But right now, Regina had no idea whatsoever, that her son was actually Emma’s biological son. They would be forever bonded because of him. That in turn made Emma feel extremely protective of Regina. She knew that when the time was right, she would let Regina know the truth about Henry.

“You have a son?” Maleficent asked. “I thought you were barren…”

Regina sighed. “I adopted Henry. Even though I didn't give birth to him, I love him as if he were my own.”

Maleficent smiled. “Clearly, being a mother has changed your perspective on life.” She looked at her daughters and caressed their cheeks lovingly before looking at Regina. “Now, will you finally let me get out of here?”

Regina nodded. “Very well, as long as you don't try to cross the city line, you should be fine. Otherwise something bad will happen to you.”

“Noted.” Mal nodded. She was eager to get out and stretch her legs while getting to know her daughters better and making up for lost time with them.

Soon, they left the library and Maleficent could clearly see how the townsfolk didn't seem to remember who they all were. Maleficent smirked with amusement, thinking she would take advantage of that very fact. Right now though, she wanted to spend some quality time with her girls before doing anything else.

Regina went back to her office to get some work done. Her mind kept going to back to Maleficent and the girls. There was something about Emma. It was clear the younger blonde was keeping something from her. She'd felt it ever since that morning at Granny's. Especially since she saw Henry. She was having a hard time concentrating. She decided to get out earlier than she planned. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it was lunchtime now. She then looked at her assistant. “That's it, you can all go home. Forward everything to my answering service. Thank you.” She took off, after locking up and headed back to Granny's, wanting to pick up some food before going home for the day. When she arrived, she noticed that Mal and the girls were there, having a conversation. She couldn't help but to be curious, she didn't mean to, but she began to eavesdrop.

Emma and Lily were telling Maleficent about how they met, after being separated as babies and what happened before they arrived at Storybrooke. They talked more about what the Apprentice shared with Lily.

Emma looked at her mother. “You know what? Despite everything that happened, even though I’ve been in and out of foster homes all my life, getting kicked out because I was different and they were freaked out… By the time Lily and I were separated before we found each other again, I met a guy who changed my life drastically…” She shook her head and sighed deeply.

“What happened Emma?” Mal asked as she reached out and took Emma’s hand into her own. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Emma sighed. “I thought he was a good guy, turned out he was a liar. A thief. He used me and set me up to take a fall. Because of him, I ended up going to prison. He made it seem like I stole the watches and jewelry. He took off and let me take the fall. When I tried to tell them I was innocent and they couldn't find the bastard who set me up, they figured I was lying. I ended up alone, in prison and pregnant.” Emma looked at her hand in Maleficent's hand, seeing they had the exact same hands. “I couldn't raise my son. I had no way of being able to take care of him behind bars. I hated having to give him up for adoption. That was the hardest thing I ever had to face. I wanted to give him his best chance. I had no one to help me through it all. That happened almost 6 years ago. I know his birthday is coming up soon.”

Maleficent's heart went out to her daughter. She wished that she didn't have to go through something like that alone. It broke her heart. A part of her wanted to find the bastard who did this to her daughter. But she wanted to know more. “I have a grandson?” She smiled.

Regina gasped when she heard Emma’s story. It sounded so familiar and there was way too much of a coincidence to this story. Could it be possible? She remembered learning about Henry's biological mother. How she'd given birth to him in prison. And it was true that Henry's birthday was also coming up.

Emma turned her head when she heard someone gasp. “Regina?” Her eyes widened when she realized the brunette had heard what she shared with Maleficent. “I can explain…”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has overheard Emma telling Maleficent about her son. What will hapoen next?

Fire, Ice, and Dragons  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Ooohhh!!! Regina overheard Emma talking to Mal about having a son… How is she going to react to Emma being Henry’s birth mother? Will she react badly like she did on the show? Or will knowing Henry's grandmother is Maleficent affect her reaction? Let's see shall we?

\-------------------------

Emma watched Regina’s reaction to what she shared about being a mother.

Regina was in shock, trying to figure out how she felt about what Emma shared. “Y...you had a son? In prison? Is… Is it Henry? Is that why you reacted that way when you saw him?”

Emma sighed and licked her lips which had gone dry. She could see the fear of losing him in her eyes. Regina was clearly afraid that Emma was going to take her son away from her. She remembered what Lily told her before. “Yes.” She nodded. “You know I'm a dragon…”

“Are you threatening me? Miss Swan…” Regina interrupted.

Maleficent growled in warning as her eyes glowed.

Regina jumped slightly. “I am his mother!” She was getting very defensive.

This was not going in the direction Emma wanted. “That's not…” Emma started. “I was saying as a dragon, I could smell him. That's how I knew he was my son. That's why I reacted that way. I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy knowing I'm his birth mother. I never intended for this to happen, just like I never asked to be put in prison for a crime I never committed. I was raped, Regina. You think I asked for that to happen? He was the only companion I had while I was in prison. The only joy I had. Giving him up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It broke my heart. When he was gone, I felt empty, lost and alone. I know that is exactly how you would feel if I took him away from you. I envy you Regina. I carried him inside of me for all these months. But you… You held him. You fed him. You raised him. You saw his first steps, heard his first words, his smiles, his emotions, experienced his unconditional love. His first laugh… All the important milestones I've missed. For almost six years, you’ve been his mother. I'm not going to take that from you. I wouldn't do that to you…”

“I can't have children.” Regina spoke up before Emma could say anything else. For the first time in ages, Regina felt compassion for this woman. For Henry's biological mother. But at the same time, she wanted Emma to understand where she was coming from. “I can't… I can't experience pregnancy like you have. That's why when I first heard Henry needed a mother, I jumped at the chance. He’s changed my life. I never knew love or understood the concept of love until I’d met him. To everyone else, I'm the Evil Queen. But to him, I'm his mother. I would never hurt him.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “I never got to hold him when he was born. I never got to look at his little face. I wanted him to have a better life than I did. I… I didn't want to see him before I let him go because my heart was already breaking. The doctor there tried to get me to though. I couldn't because I could feel myself losing control. The lights started to flicker. If I gave in, I would have exposed my dragon. I wouldn't have hurt my son. But if I had turned into a dragon, I would have killed everyone and taken my son on the run with me. And then what kind of life would that have been for him? There would have been a manhunt. I didn't want that for him.”

“You're a dragon darling. But you're also a mother. You were doing what was best for your baby. And you did. That takes so much strength to prevent your dragon from doing what comes naturally. Dragons are extremely territorial and protective of their own.” Maleficent took Emma's hand into her own and smiled proudly at her.

Regina finally moved and sat down next to Emma. “You were protecting him. You wanted to give him his best chance.” She looked at her and whispered. “What do you want now that you've seen him? What should I expect from you?”

Emma looked over at her sister. Lily smiled and nodded at her in encouragement. She then looked back at the mayor. “I’ll tell you what I don't want. I don't want to fight you for custody. I don't want to take him from the only home he has ever known. To take him from you... I don't want that. I do however want to see him and get to know him. I want to be a part of his life. I don't want to miss out on anything else. Do I want him to know I am his mother? Yes I do. But only when you are comfortable with letting him know. I don't want to make him choose between us. He sees you as his mother. And that's what you are, Regina.”

Regina was surprised by what Emma said. She inhaled and exhaled as she finally relaxed and smiled at her. “That sounds fair. I think we can make it work, Emma. Thank you for giving me Henry. I'm surprised. I half expected you to try taking him, being a dragon and all.” She chuckled. “Does this mean he would have any dragonic traits I need to be aware of?” She asked.

The three dragons laughed at this question. Emma replied. “I don't really know. The asshole I was with… He is not a dragon. He’s human.”

Maleficent smiled. “Our DNA… Genetic makeup is much stronger than that of humans. So he has a pretty good chance of picking up some of our traits soon. He’s only half dragon right now, but stronger than a human. Do you think you can deal with that, Regina?”

The brunette smiled. “I'm sure Emma will be more than capable of helping Henry when the time comes. If he has questions or concerns, he knows who he can go to for help or advice.” She looked at Emma. “You're his mother too.”

Emma had a big smile on her face when she heard what Regina said. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She put her hand on top of the mayor’s. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

Regina smiled at the blonde, glad they worked things out. “Perhaps you’d like to join us for breakfast in the morning?” She wanted to get to know her son’s biological mother better.

Emma smiled. “I’d like that. What time should I be here?”

“How does six thirty sound?” Regina asked as she stood up.

“I’ll be here.” Emma promised as she winked at the mayor.

After Regina left, Lily grinned at her sister. “That sounded a lot like a date to me. Maybe you'll get to have your ready made family if you play your cards right.” She was so happy for her sister.

Emma chuckled as she shared a look with her sister. “You may be onto something Lil.” She licked her lips. “This town has a very hot looking mayor.” She smirked.

Maleficent looked at her blonde daughter and smirked. “One you now share a son with. Just remember who she really is. They didn't call her the evil queen for nothing.” She pointed out.

Emma smiled at her mother. “Just like you're the queen of darkness.” She nodded.

Maleficent smiled darkly and nodded. “Be smart, Emma. Don't be cocky. You're still young dragons.” She looked at her daughters. “I know you want to have fun, play with fire. Get into trouble.” She smirked knowingly. “Trouble comes very easily to us especially when people are afraid of dragons like us. A bit of advice, watch and learn. Don't jump into anything without being prepared. Use your head, your instincts. If you want to play do it the smart way. I can teach you so many things. And soon, you’ll have them eating out of your hands.” She winked knowingly.

Emma and Lily shared a look and grinned as they looked back at their mother. They agreed, listening to her advice. They were glad to have their mother back in their lives again. It was time for them to learn everything their mother had to offer them. They would take everything she said to heart.

“I’ll remember that mom. Don't worry. And what about the Charmings? Are we still going to deal with them when the time comes?” She asked.

“Oh yes we will. We’ll just bide out time for now and once this town wakes up, we will be ready for them. In the meantime, we just have fun and I will show you both everything you need to see and learn. I will bring some friends here too and introduce them to you two. It's going to be so much fun to wreak havoc on Storybrooke. We just need to see if Regina, our residential Evil Queen will be on board with us.” She had a look of mischief on her face.

Emma chuckled darkly. “Well as you pointed out, I share a son with her. I want to get closer to her and get to know her better. I won't be surprised if she decides to join us. Just let me work on her.” She had a good feeling she would be able to get Regina to join forces with them. “I'm looking forward to having breakfast with Regina in the morning.” She grinned. She also knew she needed to make plans about getting a job as soon as possible especially since they had roots there and she wanted to be able to spend more time with her son and his beautiful mother.

Lily chuckled. “This is going to be so much fun. Speaking of which, now that we found you, who is our other parent?” She asked their mother. She really wanted to know who the other person was.

Maleficent chuckled. “When we made love, it was in dragon form. That's how you both were born in a dragon egg that you shared. But your other parent wasn't just a dragon. She’s so much more than that. I haven't seen her in a long time. Hopefully we will find her soon, her name is Ingrid.”

“Ingrid?” Emma looked at Maleficent. “Sounds like a name from somewhere up north. Norse.” She nodded. “Is that where she's from do you know?” She asked, trying to pinpoint where their other parent was from.

Maleficent smirked. “Doing a little digging are you?” She chuckled. “She was actually from Arendelle. That's in the North like you said.” She nodded. “We met under very interesting circumstances and we got to know one another. She's a shapeshifter but I sensed so much more about her. I could tell she wasn't human. She had very interesting elemental powers. I wish I knew more, but that's about all I learned. One thing led to another and then I discovered I was pregnant with you girls. And now here we are.”

Emma smiled, sharing a look with Lily. “Well then, it's a good thing I am good at finding people. Maybe I will find her for you. Are you just friends or is there something more going on with you?”

Lily laughed. “What's with all the questions? Give her a break won't you?”

Emma smiled. “Sorry mom, I'm just naturally curious. I promise that's the last question I will ask.”

Maleficent laughed. She was amused by the questions and it helped her to understand the way her daughter thought about things. “It's alright darling. At the time, we were getting closer and maybe something was there. But after she left, I never saw her again. I don't know what happened to her. But it would be nice to find out what happened all the same.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I don't blame you for wanting to know what happened. I guess we will have to wait and see, won't we?”

Lily smiled. “We're staying at Granny’s bed and breakfast. Do you need a place to stay?” She asked their mother.

Maleficent nodded. “At least until I look at some properties. I will find a better place for us to stay. Perhaps I will join you two and we will take it from there.”

##################

The following day, Emma got up at five in the morning. She showered and got dressed before she looked at the classifieds. She knew what areas of expertise she had and noticed the Sheriff’s department was looking to hire. She circled the ad and spotted another, they needed a new owner to run the bar in town. It reminded her of the fact she had another business to take care of back home. She circled the ad just in case before she made a few phone calls to some friends she had. She found one who was willing to run the bar for her as long as she agreed to a joint business with her from afar. Emma agreed so she would still make extra money on the side considering it was a very upscale bar and nightclub that was frequented by the rich and famous. Rhonda had entrusted her with that bar before she'd passed away. She didn't want to shirk her responsibilities. She decided she would also take over the bar in town and make some changes there. She also wanted to change the name as well. She also wanted to work with the Sheriff’s department to make sure she could put her skills to good use. She didn't like to be lazy or lax with her work so she wanted to do her part. She made some more calls and agreed to meet with Graham who was the current acting Sheriff.

She arrived and smiled at the guy. “Hello, I'm Emma Swan, I called about the job earlier. You're hiring?”

Graham nodded. “I am, but actually, our Mayor does the hiring. You will need to talk with her. I will show you the ropes once she's decided whether or not to hire you.”

That was it? She'd come to interview for the job and he was sending her to Regina instead? Emma frowned when she heard this. She thought it was very strange that the Mayor would be in charge of making decisions on employing people in town. It sounded like this Graham didn't have the authority to give jobs or to do interviews. It should have been his job, but clearly the man didn't have a backbone and probably didn't know what was required for him to do as the acting Sheriff. It was more like he was a deputy. “Well, alright, looks like I need to pay a visit to our Mayor.” Emma shook her head wondering why this man was even the Sheriff in the first place. She left for the diner, knowing that she would be seeing Regina for breakfast so she thought it would be a good idea to kill two birds with one stone while she was at it.

Emma arrived at the diner just as Regina was sitting down with Henry. She smiled, glad to see their son would be joining them for breakfast as well. “Good morning!” Emma grinned as she sat down across from them.

Regina noticed how chipper Emma seemed. A smile appeared. “Well we seem to be in a good mood Miss Swan.” The mayor looked at the blonde before she looked at Henry. “This is the woman I was telling you about. Emma Swan.”

Henry looked at Emma with interest. “You're my other mommy?”

Emma was surprised that Regina had decided to reveal her identity to their son so soon already. She blinked once before she looked at the Mayor, to see her reaction. The mayor nodded and smiled. Emma was deeply touched as she smiled and nodded at Henry. “Yeah Kid I am.” She noticed that Ruby put down an hot chocolate with whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon in front of Henry. She looked at Ruby. “I want what he's having.” She smiled.

Henry lit up at this. “You like hot chocolate with cinnamon?”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah that's my favorite.”

Regina smiled. “Now I see where he gets that from.” It was nice to see what her son got from the blonde. She noticed that Emma had a folded classified sticking out of her pocket. “Job hunting? Is there anything I can help you with dear?”

Emma grinned. She was glad the mayor asked. “Actually, yeah. I just came from seeing Graham about a job available there. I also brought my resume…” She pulled out a folder she had also brought with her. “I would like to offer my services while we are here…” She handed her resume to Regina.

The brunette took it from Emma and looked over the list of jobs she had in the past and at the present. She saw how Emma had experience with being a cop, a detective, bounty hunter, bail bonds person, owning and operating a bar, teaching self defense. And that was just some of the things Emma could do. “Well color me impressed! You could do all that? Hell you’re much more qualified than Graham. Are you sure you want this job?” She remembered how Graham complained about not having enough help to do his job the right way. “Looks like we’ve got a new Sheriff in town. And a what? You want to… Buy the bar?”

Emma smiled. “I would love to. I know the ropes and I'm certified to sell alcohol and run a business. I don't like laziness. I love being productive.”

Regina smiled when she heard this. Clearly Emma was a woman after her own heart. She liked this about the blonde. “Well then, looks like we're in business. I'm going to have to break the news to Graham that he's been demoted.” She shook her hand, feeling energy moving between them. She was surprised at what she was feeling. It was… Magic? She looked at their joined hands and noticed how it seemed to be glowing.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina get to know each other. They talk about the curse and how it seems to be weakening... Wonder why? Smirks Emma gets a job...

Fire, Ice, and Dragons  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Now Emma and Regina along with Henry are finally getting to know each other as a family and Regina is discovering that Emma has magic and that her sister and Maleficent do as well and she has yet to get her powers back. We know that will change soon. Lol

And now I'm trying to finish up more of my stories, please bear with me. I'm also working this week. At least I'm also off two days this week. And there will be plenty more new stories coming once I finish some of my older stories. Thank you for your patience.

####################

Henry's eyes grew wide when he saw what was happening with his parents. “What's that?” He asked, transfixed by their glowing hands. 

Regina gasped with surprise as she looked from their joined hands back up to Emma’s eyes. “Magic? You’ve got magic… Which means your sister probably does too.” Of course! Dragons were very magical beings.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded. “We do. We’ve always had magic since birth. Even with the world outside this town of yours being the land of no magic. I know you and the residents here have no magic thanks to you know what.” She was trying to be careful not to reveal too much since Henry was there and she didn't want young ears to get the wrong idea about Regina.

“Lily and I knew this town was special when we crossed the town line. We felt the magic run strong in us.” Emma smiled.

Regina could feel the powerful magic in Emma while she held her hand, not wanting to let go anytime soon. “That was the price for doing what I did. Your mother tried to warn me when I took it from her. I didn't listen. But holding your hand like this, I can feel my own magic reaching out, wanting… Needing to be fed. It's almost like your magic is jump starting mine if that makes sense.”

Emma smiled, never taking her eyes off the woman sitting across from her. “It does make sense, Madam Mayor.” She winked.

Henry grinned, looking back and forth between his mothers who seemed to be getting along. He was glad someone finally was making his mother smile. He thought it was so cool to see magic like that. 

Suddenly, they heard the tick tock of the clock in the diner. Every face turned to look in surprise, knowing that until that very moment, none of the clocks ever worked there. None except the one inside the Mayor’s mansion.

Henry spoke first. “The clock is working! Mama’s magic is doing it!” He was getting very excited about it.

“Shh!” Both Regina and Emma hushed their son, unsure about wanting any more attention drawn their way just yet. But at the same time, they were fascinated about what their magic combined could do. 

At the back of Regina’s mind, she wondered if Emma was the savior that Rumple spoke of years ago. If that was the case, then her arrival was earlier than expected. She didn't know yet what to make of it. But she knew that this Emma was someone she wanted to get to know better and whatever happened next, she would prepare herself just in case. She would have to wait and see what would happen. But for now, she would keep it in mind and just roll with it. She smiled at Emma. “After breakfast, we will need to take Henry to school. Perhaps you would like to see what else we have to offer here in Storybrooke afterwards?” She liked knowing that Emma wanted to be a sheriff and to run the bar. It would be nice to see just how productive the blonde could be.

Emma gave her a small smile and nodded as she removed her hand from the brunette's grasp. “If you're offering to give me a tour of your Storybrooke, then yes I accept.” She had a feeling Regina was holding back something. She sensed she was afraid about something. Maybe the fact they shared magic unnerved her. But then again, maybe that wasn't the only reason Regina was holding back. She knew eventually, she would find out what had startled the mayor.

After they ate their morning meal, they took Henry to school. Their son was proud to have two mommies rather than the usual mother and father pairings his classmates had. He made sure the other kids knew he had two mommies. He was at that age where the idea of having two mommies was perfectly normal.

Regina looked at Emma as their son disappeared inside the building. “He's happy that you're here, you do realize that don't you?”

Emma smiled. “I do. And he is also your son. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Is that what you're afraid of, Madam Mayor?” She asked.

Regina shook her head. “No, that's not what's bothering me at all, dear.”

“Then what is it? I know you're scared about something. I felt it after our son got excited about the clock. What was that all about? Something certainly has you spooked.” Emma reached out and touched the brunette's arm. “Please tell me the truth.”

Regina sighed, looking down in front of her. “Let's take this where we can talk more freely, away from prying ears.” She moved toward her car. “Come, let's take my car. We can pick up your car later.” 

Emma nodded and then followed Regina to her car and soon, they made their way to Regina’s home. Emma looked at Regina’s white house. “You live in a mansion?”

Regina smirked at the blonde. “Well where do you expect the Mayor to live?” After she pulled in the driveway and turned off her car, they moved inside together. “Would you like wine or some of my apple cider?” She asked.

Emma smiled. “I do enjoy some wine as long as it's red. But I think I would like to try your apple cider.” She winked at the mayor.

Regina smiled knowingly when she saw the way Emma was winking at her. She had a feeling she knew which way the blonde swung. “I promise you, it's the best apple cider ever. Made from my own apples.” She winked back at her, letting her know she knew exactly what Emma was doing, and was welcoming it before she moved to prepare their drinks.

Emma watched Refina’s retreating form and smirked knowingly, as she sat back and made herself comfortable. She saw the pictures of Henry as he grew up, including the doorframe which showed the measurements of Henry growing up. She smiled as she got up and took a closer look.

Regina smiled, seeing what Emma was looking at as she brought her drink over. “I just did that one not so long ago. He’s growing up so fast.”

Emma took her drink and smiled at the brunette. “That's why you need to cherish every moment while it lasts.” She bit her lip, thinking about all the years she missed out on her son’s life. She broke away from the moment and moved to sit down before she took a sip of her apple cider.

Regina caught the look in Henry's biological mother's eyes and her heart went out to the blonde. She could see that Emma put up a wall right then and knew she did it to block out her pain of missing out on the first few years of Henry’s life. She remembered the conversation they'd had when she found out Emma was Henry's birth mother. She moved to sit next to the blond and took her free hand into her own. “I'm sorry. I really am. This must be hard for you, knowing that I'm the one who adopted your son and raised him when you couldn't.” She eyed the blonde, wondering what she looked like when Henry was growing inside her.

Emma sighed and sniffled as she nodded and tried her best to smile at her. “But you’ve done a great job Regina. I'm glad it was you who took him in. Not someone else. I'm also glad he didn't have to grow up in the foster system like I did. I'm so grateful to you for that. I mean, that's all I wanted for him. To have his best chance.”

Regina smiled. “I know you love our son. You're his mother too. I would love to share everything about him with you whenever you're ready.” She took a sip and then sat back. “You asked me earlier what was bothering me.”

Emma nodded, smiling at the brunette. “Yes, did it have anything to do with the magic that happened when we touched hands? I felt you hesitate after the thing with the clock and what Henry said after the fact. It seemed like you're afraid of something.”

Regina sighed. “Well, you're right. I mean when you and your sister came into town, you caught me by surprise. Normally, I know everything there is to know about everyone beforehand. But this time two young ladies arrived into my town knowing just about everything there was to know about me, my past, and the fact your mother was here. So it made me wonder just how much you are aware of your magic, the curse here, and the prophecy surrounding this whole situation. For a long time, this town has been frozen in time until you touched my hand and suddenly time started moving forward again. Emma, what do you know about the prophecy of the Savior and the curse?” She asked, looking straight at the blonde.

Emma chuckled as she realized what Regina was worried about. She understood what was bothering her. “You think I'm this Savior that will break your curse? I don't know, to be honest, the Apprentice had mentioned something about that too. Lily and I both do not know what will happen or how it is supposed to happen. The question you should be asking is, do YOU want the curse to be broken?”

Regina gave her a small smile as she looked her over, scrutinizing her. “Do I want the curse I set on this little town to break? I’ll tell you one thing. I did not know what to expect once I enacted the curse I stole from your mother. That is the truth. The day repeating itself over and over again with no one knowing who they are or remembering their lives prior to the curse, it is quite boring and dull, and very tasking. It must be Rumplestiltskin’s idea of a big joke. Because he was the one who created this curse in the first place.”

Emma bit her lip as she thought about what Regina shared with her. “You're right, the curse could have been better. It could have been worse. So how did Maleficent have that curse in the first place?”

Regina smiled. “Your mother traded a sleeping curse for that so called dark curse. I ripped my father’s heart out for that as well as my beloved horse’s heart. I sacrificed more than what it was worth in the first place. I loved my horse, and I loved my father. It required me to take the heart of what I loved most in order to enact this curse. I failed when I took my horse’s heart and it was Rumple who told me what to do in order for it to succeed. Taking my father’s heart was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I lost myself in the process and ripped a hole in my heart when I did that. Your mother tried to warn me what would happen if I chose to enact the curse. I didn't listen to her. All because I wanted Snow White to pay for what she did to me. I was blinded by my need for vengeance. Do I want to break the curse? Do I think ripping the heart out of my father's chest, my horse’s body… That it was worth it?” Regina shook her head. “Not anymore. Not since Henry came into my life. I do not want him to ever find out what I did. The lengths I went through to make Snow White pay for her sins. I wouldn't mind if the curse broke. But once it breaks and everyone gets their memories back, they will want my head on a platter.”

Emma was surprised to hear what Regina had to do in order for the curse to work. It was clear that Snow White’s actions had pushed her to take that path. Because of Snow, she lost pretty much everything she held dear to her heart. Her heart broke for her. She took her hand into her own and squeezed it gently. “Well, we don't want that to happen to you, Regina. If the curse somehow breaks, I will do whatever it takes to make sure they do not touch you. I won't let them hurt you or our son.” She promised.

Regina was caught off guard by what Emma said. “Doesn't it bother you what I did to my father, to my horse? Don't you find that repulsive?”

The blonde gave a little shrug. “I wasn't there when that happened. I know you loved them so much and that it hurt you very deeply. If it didn't, I would be worried about you.” She gave her a small smile. “Thank you for telling me all this. Don't worry, we will keep this between us.” She finished her cider. “Now how about giving me that tour you promised me, my Queen?” She winked at the mayor.

Regina broke out into a huge smile, feeling as if the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could feel herself relax even more around Emma. She noticed that Emma was flirting with her again and loved it when she called her that. She gave her a look that was meant for Emma alone. “Well then, since you will be our sheriff, I better show you around, Em-ma.” She purred as she put their glasses in the sink, got her purse and keys and then slipped her arm into Emma’s before they left together.

The first thing she did was take her back to the sheriff's station where she promptly informed Graham that Emma was now HIS boss and that he would have to answer to her from now on. 

“I… But she doesn't… It's not… She can't do my job… She’s a girl!” Graham was getting upset.

Regina’s eyebrows rose. “She is so much more qualified to do this job that you are not able to. Wasn't it just three days ago when you were whining to me about not having enough people working with you? You're the deputy now. Deal with it. If you do not like it, I am sure Sheriff Swan will find someone more able to do their job without whining like a child.” She took his badge and handed it to Emma before giving him another badge. “You got your job because I was being nice to you. You didn't have a resume or prior job experience like Miss Swan does. The only thing you're good at is hunting and tracking. Use THAT to your advantage deputy. She could probably teach you a thing or two. She's the Sheriff. It's all about teamwork now. Your job should be easier now that you are able to do what you're good at.”

Emma smiled at Graham. “I'm not here to make you think you're unable to do your job. I look forward to working with you. Like you, I'm good at tracking and hunting. We could exchange notes about that. I might still hire one or two more people since I Have the budget to do that. Things will go much smoother now that I'm here.” She promised, trying to give him something to be positive about.

Graham nodded jerkily, still feeling like he had been replaced. “Yeah whatever. We’ll see I guess.” He grabbed his jacket and left.

“Sorry about that. He can be a bit possessive when it comes to his job. But I trust you know what to do.” Regina smiled. “Come, let me show you several other places and see how your mother and sister are doing shall we? We can see if they would like to meet us at the White Rabbit. I'm sure they will be nicer to you there.” She chuckled knowingly.

Emma grinned and nodded. “Lead the way, Madam Mayor.” She called her sister and asked them to meet at the bar.

Regina smiled as she reached out for Emma again, this time, taking a hold of her hand. She just couldn't help herself. She was finding herself drawn to the blonde.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse breaks and there is a confrontation...

Fire, Ice and Dragons  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Emma and Regina are about to meet Mal and Lily at the bar. After an awkward situation with Graham at the station, Regina assured Emma they would like her better at the bar. Let's see what happens next.

I'm trying to get to all of my older stories so you guys… I haven't forgotten them :) Thank you for your patience. I'm revising everything and will soon add this to Ao3. :)

###############

They left the station and Regina proceeded to show her around, pointing out the shops and business there, giving her a little history about those places as they walked together hand in hand. She wanted to spend more time with Emma while taking pleasure at showing her around.

Emma had a knowing smile when she saw how Regina was holding her hand like that. She had this feeling she knew why. And her dragon wasn't having it any other way. She felt very protective of her Mayor, possessive even. But then again, dragons tended to be that way toward their mate and loved ones. Emma never took her eyes off the Mayor as she took Regina's hand and kissed it tenderly, watching her reaction as she did this. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Regina’s breath caught at the way Emma was looking at her. She could see a certain hunger in the blonde’s eyes. It caught her by surprise. At the same time, she liked what she was seeing very much. She return the look with smouldering eyes. “Your mother and sister are probably waiting for us…” Her voice was husky. Damn why was her body betraying her?

Emma's grin widened. “They know I'm here with you. Besides, you said you would show me our son’s favorite spot.” She murmured, moving closer to the Mayor.

“I did, didn't I?” Regina murmured as she smiled and nodded. “Alright, It's over this way.” She showed Emma the park and sighed happily when she felt Emma put her arms around her shoulders and hold her close from behind. She loved being in her arms like this. It just felt so right. She allowed herself to lean back against her.

Emma smiled knowingly as she took in their surroundings. “I can see why our kid would love this place.” She nodded, before kissing her neck, surprising Regina when she did this.

Regina moaned softly when she felt what Emma was doing to her. It left her feeling weak at the knees. “Em-ma… As much as I would love to continue this with you, it's rude to keep people waiting…” A part of her wanted to continue this but she wanted to wait until they had nothing else planned for the day.

Emma chuckled knowingly. “Oh we'll wait for now. But I won't wait too long, Madam Mayor.” She allowed her breath to caress Regina’s neck before giving her a playful nip on her neck. “When I get you all to myself, I will make you mine.” She promised whispering into her ear and smirking when she heard Regina's breath catch. She could smell her arousal and loved knowing how she was affecting her. She moved and took Regina’s hand into her own once again. “And once I do, I will never let go.”

Regina felt touched by her words, knowing that Emma meant what she was saying. She could hear it in her voice. “That's all I want, Em-ma.” Her voice was thick with emotion.

Emma smiled knowingly as she pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and passionately. She couldn't help herself. Not when her dragon had already acknowledged Regina as her mate.

Regina gasped in surprise as this happened. She kissed her back just as passionately, feeling a burst of energy move through them and spread out through Storybrooke. Then she knew it. She could feel the curse break. She looked at Emma, knowing that they were going to be out for her blood now. She wasn't worried. Not when she had finally found her True Love in Emma Swan. She was so worth it. She began chuckling as it finally hit her.

“Regina? Was that…” Emma started.

The Mayor nodded. “You did it. You broke the curse. You're the prophesied Savior. The one they’ve been waiting for. The savior that has come to save them from the Evil Queen.” She laughed again. “Who would have thought I would find my True Love in someone like you? The daughter of Maleficent no less!!!” She waved her arms around them. “And now everyone knows the curse has been broken…”

Emma knew that Regina was freaking out. “Have you already forgotten what I said about that? Don't you get it? I don't give a flying fuck what they think about you. Nobody is going to lay a hand on MY MATE. I don't care what you did in the past. That isn't in the here and the now. If they want to get to you, they're gonna have to get through me first!!!” She growled. “You're the mother of my child. I love you Regina Mills. After we deal with this, with them… We are going to finish what we started, you and I. Before this day is over, you will be my wife, and I will be yours, Savior or not.” Emma promised.

Regina had a huge smile on her face when she heard what Emma said. She loved what she had said. Already, she was heads over heels in love with her dragon. She kissed her again passionately. “Oh yes indeed! You shall be mine, as I am yours.” She bit her lower lip as they headed to meet with Maleficent and Lily. Regina was feeling very giddy and happy right now. Not even the impending confrontation with the citizens of her town was going to get her down. No… Not when she felt something else happening deep inside her. She knew exactly what was happening. She could feel it inside her fingers, this humming sensation that had overtaken her. She had her magic back.

Emma chuckled knowingly as they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other, kissing and holding hands as they neared the bar. She felt extremely protective of her mate and wouldn't let anyone touch her or harm her. If anyone tried, her dragon would have them for dinner.

People were coming out after gathering their wits about them. As soon as they realized where they were, all they could think about was the Evil Queen and making her pay for what she had done to them all. They felt anger rising to fury as they reunited with their family and friends, getting their memories back. It was as if they had awoken from a deep slumber.

After Mary Margaret reunited with her Charming, they realized something. “How many years has it been? Has it been 28 years yet?” When they realized it was still too early for the curse to have broken, Mary Margaret gasped. “The curse broke five… Almost six years too early! How could Rumplestiltkin have made a mistake? Where's our daughter?!” They began looking around themselves.

David had an idea of what was happening. “I think perhaps the Evil Queen knows the answer to that. Let's see if we can't find her. If she knows something, we will make her tell us where she is!!!” He growled as they found more of their friends and soon Whale had a crowd of people formed so they could find the Evil Queen and kill her.

Regina and Emma found Maleficent and Lily standing outside the bar with huge smiles on their faces.

“Damn sis, the whole town has gone crazy! They want Regina’s blood. What did you do… Savior?” Lily smirked.

Maleficent chuckled. “Your sister found her mate, that's what happened.”

Emma scoffed and playfully swatted her sister. “I kissed my Queen. That's all it took.” She smirked as she pulled Regina closer and kissed her deeply.

“THERE SHE IS!!!” A voice shouted as they found them. It was Leroy leading the charge with Whale.

The crowd came upon them fast, shouting and screaming at them. Whale shouted that Regina needed to die for her crimes.

“We need to find a place that will hold her…” David started as he made a move to take Regina.

Emma growled then as she moved Regina behind her. “NOBODY IS TAKING HER!!!” She could feel her teeth starting to get sharper as her fingernails started to grow sharper.

“She's the evil queen!!! She cast the curse on all of us! We need to make sure she cannot hurt anyone else…” Mary Margaret started.

“She needs to die!!!” Another man spoke up. “Give us her blood!!!” Others exclaimed in agreement.

“She needs to pay! Those people will not rest until she's been punished.” David added.

Regina smirked, knowing something they didn't. “Are you sure about that, idiot? When the curse broke, you got your memories back. But that's not the only thing that came back…” She flicked her wrist and then a fireball formed. “I got my magic back.” She laughed wickedly.

“Where's our daughter?! We know she broke the curse. She's the only one who can!” David shouted.

Mary Margaret gasped when she noticed someone else there with them. “What is she doing here?!” She eyed Maleficent nervously. “Why did you bring her here?!”

Maleficent chuckled throatily, wanting so much to dine on them. “I'm here because she found my daughters! You know what I promised when I would find them.”

Regina smiled, feeling smug. “She's my only friend. I wouldn't leave her behind. Your daughter didn't break the curse. Hers did.”

“Impossible!!! Our daughter was supposed to break the curse!!! That's what Rumplestiltskin promised!!!” Mary Margaret shook her head, not wanting to believe her lies. “Maybe it's our daughter not hers who did this…” she replied hopefully.

Regina chuckled as she got into the petite woman's face. “Would your daughter kiss me passionately as we broke the curse together? Would your daughter be the Evil Queen’s True Love?” She had a victorious smile on her face as she saw the way Mary Margaret crumbled at this.

Mary Margaret's face became distorted. “No… No! Nonono…” She shook her head vehemently. “That's not possible!!! You're a villain!!! You don't get happy endings!!!”

Emma stepped closer to her mate as she stared at Mary Margaret with disgust and loathing, “Who are you to judge her when you're no better? You took me and my sister away from our mother right after our mother gave birth to us!!!” She growled. “You wanted your daughter to be good and pure and then you went and put YOUR daughter’s DARKNESS inside us!!! Tell me… How the hell someone who is supposed to be pure and white like snow… Is capable of having a baby who is dark?!” She sneered at the woman who gasped and looked around herself, not wanting anyone to know her daughter could be capable of having darkness inside her. She laughed darkly. “You're ashamed. You hate it that you were able to reproduce someone with True Love and yet be able to produce darkness out of something that was supposed to be good and pure.” She sneered at her. “What exactly does that say about you… Snow?” 

Regina was getting a kick out of what Emma was saying. She loved it. “That's a very good question darling.” She kissed Emma passionately. “We should look for her daughter and make sure she knows just exactly what her parents think of her… What they put her through. How they took her darkness and put it inside you and your sister…”

Mary Margaret gasped. “I won't let you get anywhere close to my daughter!” She glared. “You're monsters!!!” She didn't see the way Ruby looked at her when she said this.

Lily chuckled. “Oh we'll find her and then we will see what she thinks of you after we tell her everything you've done. And we will make you pay for what you did to us!!!” She growled as her eyes glowed.

“We will have no choice but to put you and your family where you cannot…” David was interrupted by Maleficent's roar.

“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY AGAIN!!!” Maleficent turned into a dragon and started spewing flames as people started screaming and running for cover. All she wanted was to protect her family and make sure those Charmings could not hurt them ever again.

Leroy and Happy and Sneezy bravely stepped forward as they took their tools and swung them, wanting to hurt Regina for what she did to their Queen all these years.

Emma growled as she turned into a dragon. She went for the nearest dwarf and wasted no time in devouring him.

“HAPPY!!! What have you done?!” Leroy screamed before he and Sneezy ran away, deciding they were not ready to die yet. They wanted to let the others know what happened with Happy.

“One down, six more to go.” Regina smiled when Emma changed back to herself.

Emma chuckled. “You're my Queen. I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.” She kissed her before looking at Mal who had eaten one of the town folks who was about to strike Lily.

The four of them decided the bar wasn't the place to be right now. “We have drinks at our place. Let's go home.” Regina suested. “First we need to pick our son up.”

Ruby went back with her Granny, a troubled look on her face.

“What's wrong?” Granny asked.

“Didn't you hear what Snow called them? She called me a monster once a long time ago. And from what Emma said… I see their point… The dragons I mean… How could Snow and Charming do that to babies who were innocent?” Ruby couldn't begin to understand the reasons behind their actions.

“I don't know child. But at least the curse is broken now. I guess we will have to wait and see. Let's get to work.” Granny ushered her granddaughter inside their diner.

##########

As soon as they got Henry from school, they went back to the mansion and had Henry do his homework before Regina started cooking them some dinner.

Emma helped with the salad and with opening some wine for them to drink.

Lily joined their mother. “I wanna learn some magic, will you teach me? I know Ems and I have magic but if there is anything else we need to know…”

Maleficent chuckled. “I will teach you both everything I know. But the magic you have… There are some things I need to tell you two. Especially things about your other parent.”

Regina perked up. “Who is their other parent?”

Maleficent chuckled. “A shapeshifter. We made love as dragons. But there's more to your other parent than being a dragon, so much more.” She drawled.


End file.
